Le quatrième membre de la Trinité
by MadMeary
Summary: Aurora se promenait dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, il faisait beau c'était l'été, et c'était la fin de l'après-midi.


On va dire que mon one-shot se déroule dans un univers à moitié alternatif, où la Trinité est encore en vie, et où ils ne sont pas les grands méchants.

* * *

 **Le quatrième membre de la trinité**

Aurora se promenait dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, il faisait beau c'était l'été, et c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait rien à faire, son frère Tristan ayant des affaires à régler, tout comme son meilleur ami Lucien. Depuis quelques temps la trinité comme ils étaient surnommés, partageaient un appartement. La jeune femme en ayant marre de faire des allés-retours entre l'appartement de Lucien et celui qu'elle avait avec son aîné. Les convaincre d'accepter de partager le même espace n'avait pas été chose aisée, ces deux-là se haïssant depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, mais des petits yeux de chiens battus, et la menace de partir vivre à l'autre bout du monde avaient finit par les faire céder. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, ce n'était pas Tristan mais Lucien qui avait accepté la proposition en premier, son frère espérant qu'elle finirait par renoncer. Devant admettre que non, il avait lui aussi, à contrecœur, approuver la proposition de sa cadette.

Dire que les deux hommes s'entendaient bien à présent aurait été un mensonge, et elle avait arrêté de compter les remarques qu'ils se lançaient à longueurs de journées, mais au moins personne n'était mort, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

La rousse se promenait donc dans cette nouvelle ville qui était la sienne depuis quelques temps, ce n'était pas si mal, et cela la changeait du monastère où son frère l'avait enfermé. Bientôt, son attention fut attirée par des cris d'enfants, ils provenaient d'une petite ruelle en retrait. Cela l'intrigua et elle décida d'aller voir, elle était curieuse ce n'était pas de sa faute, en plus ce n'était que des enfants et elle était un vampire de plus de milles ans, elle ne risquait rien. Les enfants se trouvaient être cinq garçons, d'environ 5-6 ans, et qui encerclaient une petite boule de poils, qui faisait des petits bruits apeurés. Ils lui lançaient des pierres effrayant davantage la frêle créature.

« Cela vous amuse !, intervint-elle d'un ton froid

Le groupe se retourna et leur rires moururent en voyant cette jeune femme les fixer du regard.

\- Vous faîtes moins les malins devant moi, dégagez avant que je ne m'énerve, les menaça-t-elle

Ils s'en allèrent sans tarder, terrifiés par cette femme qui n'avait rien d'amical. Une fois certaine que les monstres n'étaient plus là, elle se rapprocha du petit chaton qui tremblait. Elle s'accroupit, et le prit dans ses bras. Il était tout petit, blanc à l'exception des oreilles et de sa queue qui étaient marrons clairs et ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu.

\- Pauvre petit chou, comment peut-on faire ça à un être sans défenses ! Viens dans mes bras, là, chut, chut n'aies pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal, lui promit-elle en le caressant.

Ses gestes et sa voix rassurèrent le chaton qui se lova même davantage contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser livré à lui-même dans cette rue où il mourrait sans aucun doutes. Elle se releva et reprit sa route en direction d'une animalerie, il allait avoir besoin d'un panier, et de jouets. Elle en trouva une par hasard, et s'y arrêta. Elle en ressortit après une demi-heure, avec un panier,une litière et des jouets. Elle appela un taxi, et lui indiqua son adresse. Le chaton était installé dans ses bras, il ne tremblait plus et avait fermé ses paupières. Aurora le trouvait adorable, et ne regrettait pas de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle arriva bientôt chez eux, et parvint à porter tous ses sacs dans une main pendant que son autre bras tenait la petite boule de poils.

\- Nous voilà chez ton nouveau chez toi, ce n'est pas aussi grand que la rue mais tu y seras plus en sécurité,

Elle déposa l'animal sur le sol qui examina l'endroit d'un œil curieux. Le voir se comporter ainsi amusait la rousse, il n'osait pas avancer dans cette pièce qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait connu jusqu' à présent.

-Viens, tu ne risques rien, l'encouragea-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas

Il la regarda poussa un petit miaulement, mais finit par la rejoindre d'un pas hésitant.

\- C'est bien, le félicita-t-elle en le caressant

Elle recommença à marcher, cette fois-ci accompagnée par le chaton qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle.

\- Bien monsieur, maintenant que vous avez patrouillé dans votre nouvelle résidence, il faut que je vous trouve un nom.

Elle réfléchit, il fallait quelque chose d'unique, de rare, de court, et de beau, aussi beau que l'animal qui allait le porter.

\- Je sais, que dirais-tu de Maël, cela veut dire chef ou prince, c'est mignon ?, lui proposa-t-elle

Un miaulement suivi de ronronnement semblaient signifier que cela lui plaisait. Elle rit, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps de se sentir si bien, au moins il ne la prenait pas pour une folle. Elle passa le reste de la fin d'après-midi à jouer avec lui.

-Mince, les garçons ne vont pas tarder à arriver, il faut que je te cache dans ma chambre ou tu te feras découper par mon frère.

Elle adorait Tristan, mais il avait des tendances sadiques et elle redoutait ce qu'il pourrait faire au petit ange. Elle eut juste le temps de poser Maël dans le panier qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, de sortir de la pièce et de commencer à mettre la table avant que la porte ne s'ouvre révélant les deux autres occupants de l'appartement.

\- Bonsoir les garçons, bonne journée ?, demanda-t-elle poliment

\- Pas trop mal, elle aurait été encore mieux si je n'étais pas arrivé en même temps que Lucien, répondit Tristan

Il se rapprocha de sa cadette et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue droite, elle se tourna vers lui et lui en fit sur la gauche.

\- Je peux en dire autant tu sais, rappela Lucien

Aurora gloussa, amusée par leur rivalité qui avait plus de 1 000 ans. Elle s'éloigna de son frère pour faire une bise à son meilleur ami, plus que ravi de l'initiative. Il en profita même pour enlacer la petite rousse.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as cuisiné ?, espéra l'autre Martel,

\- Bien sûr que non, tu connais mes talents culinaires, j'ai commandé, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux

Ils s'installèrent à table, pendant qu'elle alla chercher les plats. Alors qu'elle était en cuisine elle entendit des bruits de chaises qu'on reculait précipitamment.

\- De la viande encore en vie, je ne sais pas où elle a commandé mais il ne faudra pas le refaire, cria Lucien

\- Au lieu de parler, aide-moi, lui ordonna l'aîné des de Martel

Le chaton était coincé contre un mur, et Aurora eut juste le temps de s'interposer entre les vampires et lui.

\- Stop, il est à moi !, les informa-t-elle

\- Quoi, comment ça il est à toi ?, répéta Tristan

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, des enfants le maltraitaient, le pauvre il était tout seul, effrayé, je ne pouvais quand même pas l'abandonner, cela aurait été trop cruel, raconta-t-elle

\- Sans nous en parler, ajouta son meilleur ami

\- Tu voulais vraiment que je vous appelle pour vous poser la question ?...Non, nous sommes bien d'accord, répondit-elle à leur place

Les deux vampires de sexe masculin se jetèrent un coup d'œil, pas certain de savoir comment réagir à une nouvelle impulsion du vampire femelle. Celle-ci se détourna d'eux, et s'abaissa au niveau de son animal.

\- Viens voir maman mon petit Maël, ils t'avaient fait peur ces deux vilains, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de tes poils s'ils tiennent à la vie,

Elle prit le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras, et le ramena dans sa chambre, tout en lui murmurant des paroles pour le détendre.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire ?,

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons devoir endurer le nouveau caprice de ma très chère sœur, soupira le deuxième de Martel »

Pendant la soirée Aurora ne quitta pas sa chambre, n'ayant pas envie d'entendre des reproches de la part d'un de ses deux colocataires, ou la vie de Maël si son frère décidait de le tuer malgré son avertissement. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, le bébé miaula en la regardant s'allonger dans son lit.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu voudrais bien partager mon lit ?, devina-t-elle amusée

Un petit miaulement confirma sa théorie. Elle se rassit, se pencha pour l'attraper, et il se laissa faire sans bouger.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais à une seule condition, qu'il reste de propre, ce ne sont pas des toilettes, compris »

Il cligna des yeux, et elle lui sourit, satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle le laissa prendre place sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Il bailla, tourna plusieurs fois en rond sur lui-même, et finit par se mettre en boule avant de fermer les yeux et de commencer sa nuit. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder, il était trop mignon, elle allait bien s'occuper de lui, il serait le bébé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Tristan et Lucien allaient devoir s'habituer au nouveau membre de la trinité.


End file.
